Scorpion's prelude to MKX
by Terev316
Summary: This is my vision of what happens between MK9 and MKX for Scorpion. *WARNING* Possible spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Mileena's Bedchambers**

Scorpion had awoken from a restful slumber, ontop of him is the now Empress of OutWorld, Mileena. Both he and her were fully nude from the night before. Scorpion had been sent to OutWorld to secure an alliance between the NetherRealm with OutWorld. Not only did he secure an alliance, he got the Empress into bed with him.

He slowly and carefully placed Mileena on the bed that the two used last night, exploring the other. Scorpion got out of the bed as quiet as he could and looked out the nearby window, getting a glimpse of what is now allied with the NetherRealm. He saw Tarkartans patrolling the palace garden, Shokan guarding the palace doors.

_How was she able to get an alliance between these two races?_ Scorpion had thought to himself.

Looking behind him, Mileena was still sleeping now cuddling with her teddy bear. Despite being half Tarkartan, and created in the Flesh Pits Scorpion couldn't help but find her beautiful. From the way she would walk, talk and interact with him he knew that she was different than the rest of the other women that have chased after him.

Taking in the rest of his surroundings, he saw their clothes torn to shreds beside the bed. His swords were on her dresser and her sais were thrust into the wall by her door with his kunai chain wrapped around it, rememberance of a certain position the two were in last night.

For the first time in a long time, Scorpion had felt at peace. Of course that peace didn't last long until he started to get migranes. His head was going crazy. He started to see a ninja dressed in blue killing everything Scorpion had worked so hard to protect. This time however, it wasn't his family and clan that was getting killed, it was the alliance that he had just founded with OutWorld, his master Quan Chi, the one that hurt the most was Mileena. Scorpion fell down to his knees, his head in his hands. The flames had started to build around him, hate had started to get into his heart. Groaning in agony, he got up and quickly went to the dresser, grabbing his swords looking around on the dresser for something to sharpen them. Shortly thereafter, he froze when he felt a pair of small hands around his waist.

"Going so soon? Come back to bed Scorpy, I'm not done yet and I know you aren't either!" Mileena said as she snuck up on him.

"No. There is something else that I need to take care of first. The damned Cryomancer known as Sub-Zero has come back from the dead." Scorpion retorted.

"Like you did?" Mileena asked.

"No, he isn't what I am, he's a human again. Not only do I intend to kill him but before that, I'll learn how he did it." Scorpion answered.

"But, I like you as you are my dear Scorpy." Mileena said in a sad tone, pulling him in closer placing her head on the back of his shoulder.

Scorpion stood there motionless after hearing Mileena say that.

"Do not worry, I only wish to learn how he did it only to make sure it doesn't happen again." Scorpion answered.

With glee, Mileena asked "Do you need any help?"

"No. You have an entire realm to run, my only burden is to kill this murderer." Scorpion answered.

"When will you be back? I could really use an emperor at my side." Mileena asked.

"I will be back shortly. I will need new armor however. You've torn mine to pieces." Scorpion replied.

*Mileena giggles*

**Castle Blacksmith**

Scorpion had went to the blacksmith with whatever he could wear from Mileena's room.

The room was hot, steam filled the air. Weapons were hanging on the walls, armor was laid out on a table. In the distance there was a Tarkartan straigtining a sword by the forge.

"You there, blacksmith I need some armor. Not anything that I wore before. My last set wasn't made for being an assassin." Scorpion told the smithy as the approached.

The smithy slowly turned his head and asked "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Scorpion, wraith of the NetherRealm, Quan Chi's weapon of destruction and soon the avenger of the Shirai Ryu."

"Scorpion huh? Yeah I've heard of you. Mileena has a thing for you." The smithy said.

"I know. Tell me, when will the armor be done?" Scorpion asked

"It depends on what you want it to be. Fast and lightweight, heavy but durable or do you want it to be a variant of the two?" The smithy asked.

"I prefer fast and lightweight, only fools say otherwise." Scorpion answered.

"Give me a few hours, it'll be done by then." The smithy told him.

**Throne room**

A few short hours later, the armor was complete. Mileena herself had personally handed him the armor. It was yellow and black with a hood, leather straps mostly held it together, there were sheathes for his swords on the back of it and one on the side.

"What is this for?" Scorpion asked Mileena pointing at the sheath on his side.

"It's for this. I thought that if I gave you a weapon, you'll remember the night we shared together while you're murdering that fool." Mileena said, handing Scorpion one of her sais.

"I, do not know what to say.." Scorpion said as he mumbled for words.

"You don't need to." Mileena interupted, getting closer to Scorpion.

The two stood there looking into each other's eyes or lack there of in Scorpion's case. Until they were interupted by a Tarkartan soldier opening the doors.

"What is it?" Mileena hissed.

"The portal to EarthRealm, is finished." The soldier said.

Scorpion looked at the soldier and then looked at Mileena and nodded. Scorpion had put the sai into the sheath at his side as he exited the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

**EarthRealm**

Scorpion had arrived in EarthRealm, snow was on the ground, trees had no leaves. In the distance he saw buildings that were burnt down. The weather was cold, snow was falling only to melt away when it met Scorpions skin. He started to walk forward, the ground was ice. As he was walking, his migranes came back. The pain that he was feeling was unreal. He had lost everything he had before and vowed that he will not lose it again.

_I, will defeat Sub-Zero again. If need be I will follow him to the depths of hell and do it again and again. My vengeance will be sated and my life will start anew. No one or thing will stop me. _Scorpion said reassuringly. With that, the migranes had started to fade away slowly.

A figure in the distance had appeared in front of him. Quickly, Scorpion ran towards the figure, trying not to slip on the ice. As he got closer, the figure began to look familiar. The figure looked feminine, upon closer inspection she looked Japanese. He realized who this figure was, his wife. Scorpion stopped in his tracks, in disbelief at what he is seeing. His wife had started to approach him ever so slowly.

"Kara.. I-" Scorpion was cut off by his wife raising a finger at him and shaking her head no.

"Do not be, Hanzo. I have seen the tortue you have put yourself through and Jubei and I do not approve." Kara spoke.

"Jubei! Where is Jubei?!" Scorpion asked.

"Jubei is up in the heaven's with the rest of the Shirai Ryu, I am only here to tell you to move on and forget this." Kara answered.

"No, Sub-Zero deserves to die by my hands for what he has done!" Scorpion yelled out.

"You really are misguided by your rage aren't you Hanzo? He didn't do it, I have seen it." Kara said.

"If he didn't then who did?" Scorpion asked angrily.

"The person who did it is the reason why you are the way are now. Angry, bitter. The Shirai Ryu hate it when we see our last surviving member being treated as a tool. Yet, there is someone else that makes you calm and happy. I know about last night and the woman you shared a bed with." Kara spoke softly

Scorpion stood there in silence.

"Do not be afraid, I approve of you moving on." Kara said with a smile and she slowly faded away.

"Kara wait!" Scorpion yelled as he reached out and fell onto his knees.

The migranes came back, this time more detailed than ever and now it was centered around the death of his family and clan. He saw the man who killed his family and clan with vivid detail. It wasn't who he thought it was. The man he sees was pale, had red markings over his arms and looked eerily familiar. He even seen himself got resurrected by this man.

Scorpion's eyes grew wide at the realization. His body had begun to be engulfed in flames.

_You! You betrayed me! You used me to kill whomever you wished! No more will I do your bidding, from this day forward. If I ever see you, I will kill you in a heartbeat!_

"Why am I not surprised to see a Shirai Ryu member on their knees?" A voice said.

Scorpion looked up and saw who it was. A man dressed in blue, hands as cold as ice and with steam coming off of his hands. This man, was Sub-Zero.

"Lin Kuei scum!" Scorpion yelled out as he got back on his feet.

"I believe your time has come and gone. You pathetic Shirai Ryu dog." Sub-Zero said.

The two charged at each other, running at full speed. Scorpion kneed Sub-Zero in the gut, aimed his fist at Sub-Zero's face only for it to be blocked. Sub-Zero threw Scorpions fist away and punched him in the side a few times and kicked him as hard as he could, knocking Scorpion to the ground. Scorpion jumped right back up and charged again. The two traded blows with Sub-Zero winning and Sub-Zero froze him solid. Sub-Zero picked up the now frozen Scorpion and tossed him into a tree, shattering the ice and freeing Scorpion. Taking the oppurtunity, Sub-Zero rushed the now downed Scorpion who rolled backwards and blocked Sub-Zeros punch to his side.

"FOR MY CLAN!" Scorpion yelled out as his fist became a ball of fire and hit Sub-Zero into the air. Reluctanly, Sub-Zero quickly got up and started to summon an ice ball from the ice, snow and sleet in the area. Realizing what he was doing, Scorpion quickly ran towards a tree branch, grabbed onto it and proceded to knock Sub-Zero back, making him hit a tree. Looking above him, Sub-Zero saw a tree branch and ripped it off the tree, and covered it in ice. Scorpion who was running couldn't stop in time and got hit across the face by the tree branch. The branch shattered and Sub-Zero took the oppurtunity to slide towards Scorpions ankles only to have Scorpion teleport and kick in one of his knees and kick him to the ground.

Approaching the downed Sub-Zero, Scorpion was caught off guard as his opponent kicked him in the gut, and made an ice sword.

"It's been awhile since you've fought a worthy opponent, hasn't it Scorpion?" Sub-Zero teased.

Disregarding what he just heard and the ice sword, Scorpion charged again. Sub-Zero aimed for Scorpions head only for him to duck and uppercut Sub-Zero, staggering him. Scorpion took the chance to throw out his spear into Sub-Zero's head.

"FOR MY FAMILY!" Scorpion yelled out as he ripped off Sub-Zero's head from his shoulder's with his spear. Sub-Zero's head went flying by and was instantly remembered of the gift Mileena gave him.

"FOR MILEENA!" Scorpion said as he threw the sai after the head of Sub-Zero and the result was perfect. His long time rivals head was now nailed to a tree.

After a few moments of looking at the head of Sub-Zero, Scorpion began to regret what he has done.

"I am sorry it has come to this, Sub-Zero. You were an impressive fighter and rival. Now, I move onto much bigger things." Scorpion said.


End file.
